Mama, apa aku pernah menumpahkan makanan di baju Papa?
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —a SasuSakuSara with OC [Satoshi] story./keseharian keluarga Uchiha Sasuke ketika berada di rumah, apalagi adanya anggota baru dalam keluarga lu satu pertanyaan muncul di benak Sarada./ "Apa aku pernah menumpakan makanan di baju Papa?"./ Pernah./ Enjoyed. fluff. family.


_**.**_

 _ **Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Mama, apa aku pernah menumpahkan makanan di baju Papa?" © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 [Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno]3**_

 _ **Sarada Uchiha & OC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

 _ **-I don't get any profit from this fict-**_

"Dadadada…."

Suara imut khas bayi juga dengan mata _puppy eyes_ yang menggemaskan—demi mendapatkan suapan makanan dari Papanya. Dengan telaten pria muda ini menyuapkan sesendok kepada anak keduanya. Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat sang buah hati tertawa sambil mengunyah makanan yang disodorkan Papanya tadi.

Namun, mata legam yang dibingkai kacamata berwarna terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Papanya pada adik laki-lakinya. Papanya terlihat senang walau baju yang dikenakannya kena tumpahan makanan adik kesayangannya itu. Lalu tangan sang Papa mengacak rambut tipis adiknya yang bernama Satoshi. Ia cemberut seketika Papanya sibuk dengan sang adik ketimbang dirinya.

Sakura—sang Ibu sejak tadi memperhatikan anak sulungnya menatap suami dan anak laki-lakinya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Biasanya sebelum ada Satoshi, Sarada—nama anak perempuannya selalu diperhatikan dan dimanja oleh Papanya. Ia pun meletakkan jahitan sweater Sarada di meja dan menepuk kepala anak sulungnya.

"Sarada-chan iri dengan Satoshi ya?"

Sarada terkesiap ketika mendapati sang Mama berada didekatnya, dengan membetulkan kacamatanya—ia memalingkan mukanya. "T-tidak, Mama!" gumamnya.

Terkekeh pelan, "benarkah, Sarada-chan?" ucap Sakura.

Anak sulung dari Sasuke dan Sakura ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat sang Mama hanya tersenyum tipis dengan sifat _tsundere_ —turunan Papanya. Walau Sarada mengatakan tidak dari perkataannya namun tidak dalam hatinya. Sakura mengetahui itu.

"Mama, apa aku pernah menumpahkan makanan di baju Papa?"tanya Sarada kembali melihat Satoshi menumpahkan makanan di baju Papanya—lagi.

Sejenak Sakura memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Sarada, lalu seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir wanita muda itu.

"Pernah."

Sekejap Sarada memindahkan atensinya kepada Mamanya. "Benarkah Mama?" ulangnya demi memastikan pendengarannya salah.

"Huum, bahkan bukan hanya baju Papamu—melainkan muka juga," kekeh Sakura.

Sarada memiringkan kepalanya, lalu Sasuke—yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang yang dicintainya itu memindahkan pandangannya ke arah mereka. _"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"_ ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu pada Papa?" tanya Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback on_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sakura."_

 _Ibu muda—istri Sasuke Uchiha itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis melihat sang suami mendekatinya. "Hm, ada apa, anata?"_

 _Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal pertanda kalau ia bingung menyusun kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Lagi… lagi senyuman geli muncul di bibir istrinya mendapati sang suami kebingungan mengungkapkan sesuatu. Aah—memang sifatnya begitu._

" _Kau mau menyuapi Sarada, anata?"_

" _Aaa…"_

 _Sakura menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya. Sejenak Sasuke menaikkan alisnya namun mengikuti keinginan istrinya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke menatap iris yang sama dengannya, putri kesayangannya… buah hatinya dan Sakura. Ia mewarisi kedua sisi orangtuanya. Perpaduan unik antara klan Uchiha dan Haruno._

 _Lalu mata kelam menatap Sakura—sang istri yang telaten menyuapi Sarada tanpa tumpahan yang tercecer di lantai, bahkan tepukan tangan Sarada yang riang membuat hatinya hangat. Inikah keluarga yang diinginkan._

 _Sampai sensasi dingin dipangkuannya, Sasuke mendapati semangkuk bubur serta sendok. Kembali ayah muda ini memberikan atensi pada Sakura dan membuat istrinya terkekeh geli._

" _Katanya kau mau menyuapi Sarada? Aku mau masak dulu, anata." Sakura memberikan kecupan di pipi suaminya._

 _Kini Sasuke terdiam dan menatap kepergian sang istri ke dapur._

" _Dadada…"_

 _Suara kecil dari bibir mungil Sarada menyentakkan pikirannya dan menatap anak perempuannya. Putri kecilnya. Dengan meletakkan mangkuk di meja kecil tepat di depan Sarada, Sasuke dengan gugup mencoba menyuapi Sarada. Namun tatapan Sarada menandakan bahwa putrinya menginginkan Sakura—istrinya menyuapinya. Bukan dirinya._

 _Akan tetapi, Sasuke tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha untuk menyuapi Sarada. Namun, penolakan… gerutuan… hingga memanggil Sakura dari mulut cadel anak perempuannya._

" _Mamamama…"_

 _Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sasuke._

" _Sarada." Dengan nada tegas namun dalam tekanan suaranya._

 _Brak_

 _Tanpa aba-aba, Sarada melempar mangkuk berisi bubur itu tepat di muka Sasuke. Papanya sendiri._

 _Sontak Sakura yang mendengarnya dari dapur, berlari dan menghampiri suami dan anaknya. Terkejut. Tentu saja, Sakura melihat mangkuk itu telah terlempar di lantai._

" _Anata, apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Sasuke menunduk, mukanya merah padam. Sungguh ia dipermalukan oleh anaknya. Mukanya kini penuh tumpahan bubur. Ia tadinya berusaha menyuapi Sarada, namun apa yang didapat, anak perempuannya—Sarada melemparkan mangkuk itu di depan mukanya. Ugh…, menyebalkan._

" _Anata?"_

"…"

 _Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke memeluk Sakura lalu mengubur mukanya di bahu istrinya. Ia malu akan apa yang terjadi._

 _Sakura merasakan dingin serta bau bubur yang kini menempel di bajunya. Mau tak mau Sakura mengelus kepala sang suami yang mungkin malu mau menunjukkannya._

" _Sepertinya Sarada membenciku."_

 _Lalu terdengar kekehan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Seraya masih mengusap kepala Sasuke. "Dia tidak membencimu, anata. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu," hibur Sakura._

" _Hnnn…"_

 _Dengusan keras keluar dari bibir Sasuke dan Sarada menatap polos Papanya yang memeluk erat Mamanya. Sarada tertawa kecil karena berhasil mengerjai Papanya._

 _Sungguh jahilnya kamu, Sarada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Flashback off_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata hitamnya membulat tidak percaya, kalau ia sangat keterlaluan mengerjai Papanya. "Benarkah itu Mama?" ulang Sarada tidak percaya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli, ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanpa ia sadari Sasuke dan Satoshi—yang berada di gendongan suami menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sarada hanya menaikkan kacamatanya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, anata."

Namun Sasuke tahu kalau yang mereka membicarakan tentang kejadian memalukan itu-dan ia menuntut jawaban dari istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Owari*_

* * *

 _ **Wulanz Aihara notes**_

 _Akhirnya karya singkat ini selesi, walaupun ini plot sudah lama karena terinspirasi salah satu gambar fanart. Saya berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya. Sebernanya saya membuat ini untuk BTC V, namun tidak jadi. Hehehe… ini sebagai permintaan maafku kalau saya belum bisa memenuhi untuk mengupdate ceritaku yang lain._

 _Saya memiliki kesibukan RL juga ditambah melanjutkan studi strata dua di Padang. Jadi untuk menulis karyaku nanti harap maklum agak telat ^^. Untuk karya Fate ataupun fic kolosal itu berangsur sudah ada draft kutulis dan tinggal dipindahkan ke ^^. Saya berusaha untuk menamatkan hutang-hutang fic yang belum selesai._

 _Lalu saya sungguh salut dengan penulis-penulis baru yang mungkin saya lihat, karya-karya lebih bagus dibandingkan saya. Seperti "karya-karya dari Rizuna Rhe, Wickey pooh, Hezlin Cherry, My Wife My Husband, Uchiharuno Misaki, Hany River, Claire,_ _Vylenzh_ _LastMelodya_ _,_ _roseraina_ _, Chiwe_ _dan semua penulis karya-karya yang lain—yang tidak bisa kutulis semuanya. Sungguh archive sungguh ramai dengan tulisan kalian. Maaf bila saya tidak sempat menulis review di karya-karya kalian. Karena saya tidak memiliki waktu atau banyak kendala lain. Tapi saya bilang, semua penulis archive SasuSaku semuanya… bagus dan berkembang._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca karyaku sederhana ini_

 ** _Lubuklinggau, 01 Juli 2015_**

 _ **Wulanz Aihara** _


End file.
